The One Tower
by Gen Ericson
Summary: Gandalf and Miranda Hart get frisky in their tale of woe, befuddlement, and long-due bliss.


Gandalf was exhausted, having finally finished his long quest with Frodo. The ring lay destroyed, and Middle Earth was saved from the evil that threatened to destroy all of it. But something was missing. Despite having saved the world, he felt somewhat incomplete. Like there was something, or someone, missing from his life, that needed to fill the whole in his heart, that had been fed by the massive conquest across the lands. No, he needed someone special that he'd met on his journey.

Meanwhile, not too far away from Gandalf's location, Miranda Hart had woken up. She was confused by her surroundings. She had sworn she'd just been sleeping earlier that day in her bed. She felt terrified of this new, and possibly hostile, land. She needed someone to hang onto to explain what had happened.

Gandalf sighed, unhappily. He began trudging away from where he'd been standing, hoping to find one last adventure, to supply the gap in his heart that he'd fulfilled constantly with adventuring. His age was catching up with him, and he knew he would soon pass away. He knew, and wanted that one final adventure. He continued walking, and eventually stumbled upon what looked like a strange, potato-faced woman. He was curious. He'd seen some ugly creatures, but this was unlike anything he'd encountered before.

Miranda Hart, still slightly dazed from the shock of being dispatched to this new land, was unsure of whether to be frightened or reassured by the tall man striding towards her. He looked rather elderly, and wore a strange cloak, as well as a matching crooked hat. She inched towards him, hoping with all of her heart and potato-shaped face's hope that he would not kill her. He stopped about a meter in front of her, and spoke. "I am Gandalf." His voice was one of authority, of someone who was to be highly-respected, yet a slight hint of compassionate, playfulness was present as well. Miranda felt reassured.

Gandalf was shocked. At a farther view, she looked somewhat regular, other than her potato-shaped head and fattened frame. But up close, she was freakish. And yet, while he felt more than a little bit disgusted, he felt something stir inside him that he hadn't felt in years. She gazed at him with shining eyes, begging him to continue speaking. "You don't look native to this land. From whence do you hail?"

Miranda had only known him for a short time, but had a huge attraction to Gandalf. She felt her undergarments quickly wetting, and she struggled to continue on. She managed to breath out a quick gasp of "I'm not sure..." Gandalf looked at her with a quizzical expression. But then he thought. Maybe this was the adventure he'd been hoping for so long. Sure, it wasn't destroying a dungeon, or decimating an evil force threatening the world, but at this moment he began to lose care for that sort of thing. He knew what he wanted now.

Miranda was getting hot and bothered, and she felt her face turn cherry red. She sputtered out a quick plea for some sort of direction and assistance, and hoped she hadn't foiled any chance she had with this incredible beast of a man. He looked over her, and let a single sentence escape himself. "Come with me, and I will bring you to mine abode."

Gandalf began leading her to his home. She followed with no additional reassurance or comforting needed to convince her. She followed him like a love-struck puppy. And he knew he had her under his full control. He had a plan in store, formulating slowly inside his old mind. No words were spoken by either party, other than the occasional small talk attempted by Miranda. Gandalf offered her short and strict answers, and promised everything would be explained when they arrived to his home.

Miranda felt more than a little uncomfortable, especially with the lack of information provided by Gandalf, other than their first encounter's talk. He'd not said anything useful since, leaving her to wonder at why he was so quiet and mysterious. And while she felt like this could be dangerous, she felt a sense of sexual adventure in store. Which is why she felt herself thanking the lord when the finally arrived at Gandalf's abode. Gandalf felt himself feeling more confident by the moment, and his little wrinkled member was fully erect before he'd reached the front door. The massive robe he'd been wearing hid most of it, however.

Miranda had been eyeing Gandalf's enormous figure for quite some time, as well as spending quite a big of time attempting to admire his nether regions. So when she saw a flash of skin in that area, she began moving forward quickly. Gandalf have since unlocked the door, and had just finished stepping inside his home, when she practically pounced on him from behind.

Miranda didn't react at all to Gandalf, focusing entirely on his crotch-al region, and began opening the robe. She lowered her head, gripping Gandalf's huge cock with one hand and engulfing the tip of it with her mouth. She began licking at it like a strangely-shaped lollipop, moaning in-between short intervals. Gandalf gripped the back of her hair with his hands, tugging down, bringing her head down with it, as she began to choke on his massive member.

Several minutes later, he had nearly reached climax. She had been doing her absolute best to pleasure him, although her potato-shaped face was more than a little bit of a turn-off. Gandalf couldn't bring himself to look away from it. He felt as though his climax wouldn't be the absolute best if he was forced to look at it. He began thinking. Before reaching for his staff, releasing Miranda's hair in the process, and as she was still bent over his cock, he quickly enforced a magical effect on her, to temporarily manipulate the target's beauty.

Unfortunately, it proved to be ineffective, as it was a discharged and banned effect. Poor Gandalf had little idea of this, sadly; which is why he began shrieking in terror as Miranda's potato-shaped skin disappeared altogether, exposing the muscle and blood vessels underneath. Miranda began panicking, and in her shock, bit down, practically breaking Gandalf's jewel. She lifted herself up, feeling for her face, feeling for exposed muscle, she fell into full panic, quickly running out the door of Gandalf's house. Gandalf was left alone with his destroyed member, never to make love to any potato-shaped face people again.


End file.
